


In Your Dreams

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Series: MiCoVerse Short Stories [4]
Category: MiCoVerse (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Em told me to write a self insert so I can smooch Dan, and here it is.Just two lads enjoying life together. Some smooches.
Relationships: Dan/Self-Insert, Daniel Fuller/Self-Insert
Series: MiCoVerse Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366072
Kudos: 3





	In Your Dreams

Toshi wakes up from the alarm on their phone, the device buzzing as a shrill noise sounds from the small speakers. Toshi groans, eyes slowly opening just a crack, enough to see through the blurry lens of sleepy vision, finding the phone and managing to hit the snooze button. They turn back over to curl close to Dan after the loud noises ceased, face buried in his chest, eyes closing again as they try to go back to sleep. 

Dan pets his significant other’s head, running his fingers through their hair, placing a gentle kiss on their forehead. “You have to get up.” His voice rumbles, making Toshi sigh sadly. “I know, but I really don’t want to.” 

“You have to work, though.” 

“Do I?” 

Dan kisses the tip of their nose and hums. “Yes, you do.” 

“But I would have to get up.” 

“You do this every morning..” 

“I know, I just don’t want this to ever end.” 

Toshi sighs, yawning and sitting up, rubbing their eyes. 

“I know, but think about it this way; if you go to work… then when you get back, you can get all of the kisses you want, cuddling included.” 

“Hmm, you drive a hard bargain there, Dan.” 

“I know.” 

He smiles up at them, placing a large but gentle hand on their cheek as Toshi leans down to give him a soft kiss, pulling away from him after but a quick moment. 

“Alright, well, gotta get ready for work, then.” They get out of bed and stretch, grabbing clothes and taking a quick shower before heading out of the bedroom. “See you later,   
hun.” They chirp out happily as they leave, grabbing their keys from the hook by the door and leaving the house. 

Dan himself gets up after a moment, sitting in bed and rubbing his eyes, sliding off the bed and heading to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror and brushing his teeth. 

After Dan had gone to work, the day passed slowly for the both of them, but Dan gets home earlier than Toshi, as he does almost every day, heating himself up a snack and sitting at the table with his phone in his hand.He seems content, just eating his snack, taking a sip from a mug that says “I’m working, I swear”, which probably belongs to Toshi. 

Toshi finally gets home, closing the door quietly and tossing their keys on the windowsill by the front door, letting out a low sigh. “I’m home!” They call out before yawning, going over to the dining room, where Dan was sitting, placing a kiss to his temple. 

“Hey, darlin’ how was work?” Dan questions, putting his phone face-down on the table, looking up at his significant other. Toshi smiles and sits in his lap, throwing themselves over their boyfriend dramatically, letting out a loud and long sigh. “It was sooo boorrring, I just wanted to be back here.” They huff out, smiling as Dan kisses their forehead gently. “Well you’re here now, with me, so I’m glad you made it through the day.” 

“Yes, which is good, but now I’m hungry.” They hum as they stand up, taking a bite from Dan’s own snack, speeding over to the kitchen. “I’ll make some dinner, what do you feel like having?” 

“Whatever you want, after all, you’re the one cooking.” 

“Hmmm, how about some pasta? It’s quick and I’m feeling lazy today.” 

“Sure, I’m always up for pasta.” Dan smiles at them, making Toshi smile back, grabbing a box and beginning to cook. They put on some music to listen to, Toshi pulls Dan to his feet, dancing around as they wait for the water to boil. The two laugh and have a blast just dancing around the kitchen, Dan lifting Toshi up, making them giggle and hold onto him tightly, smiling brightly as they’re set back down. 

“Okay, I gotta finish cooking, honey, but we can do stuff after I’m done eating, if you’d like.” 

“Sure, I’m sure you’ve had a long day, eat your food, I’ll get some bowls.” Dan hums, bringing down two dishes from the top shelf of the cabinet, setting them on the counter, Toshi serving them both. 

They both bring their dishes and utensils to the living room, sitting on the couch. Toshi let Dan sit first, then cuddling up to his side. Dan puts on some show, Toshi just eating their food and watching the screen mindlessly, only caring that Dan’s arm is wrapped around them. 

The two stay there and eat, watching tv for an hour, before Toshi gets up, taking their dirty dishes to the sink, rinsing them off and leaving them in there, washing their hands, going back to the couch. “Come on, Dan, it’s only eight, what do you feel like doing?” 

Dan sits up and pulls Toshi into his arms, their head resting against his broad chest. “Cuddle.” He hums, Toshi just relaxing in his hold, smiling as they feel a gentle kiss being pressed against their head. “That’s fine with me, but would you rather take this to the bed, it’s much softer, you know.” 

“You’re right.” Dan hums out, picking Toshi up, the smaller person letting out a squeak of surprise, quickly latching onto Dan. Toshi is carried up the stairs by their boyfriend, being plopped onto the bed, Dan lying beside them. Toshi crawls so the two are chest-to-chest, Dan’s hands resting at the other’s hips, while his significant other rests their arms on his shoulders. 

Toshi dips their head down to gently kiss Dan, eyes closing as they rest their hand on Dan’s cheek with a soft touch, Dan’s own eyes closing as he kisses back.   
The two stay like this for a moment before Toshi pulls away to breathe, burying their face in Dan’s neck, cold nose pressing against his warm neck. 

“You gonna fall asleep already?” Dan hums out, looking down at Toshi. “Maybe, you’re comfortable. Sometimes I want to just lie like this for hours.. I feel like that would make me incredibly happy.” They hum, looking up at Dan, kissing his jaw. 

“I figured, you’re always happy when I hold you.” 

“I wonder why, it’s almost like you’re perfect.” 

“Nobody is perfect, but thank you.” 

“If anyone would be perfect, it would be you. I love you so much..” 

Dan smiles and turns over so Toshi is lying beside him. “I love you too… you are pretty amazing.” He places a quick kiss on their cheek. Toshi smiles and snuggles into his chest.   
“Oh, you flirt.” 

“I’m not even flirting, I’m just stating facts. I mean, it’s almost like we’re dating.” 

“Yeah, true, but-” 

“But nothing.” Dan hums and gives them another gentle kiss, Toshi pushing closer to the kiss, making sure they participate. Once they pull away, Toshi closes their eyes and smiles, curling close to Dan. 

“Goodnight, my love.” They hum out, yawning. 

“Goodnight, darling.” Dan hums in return, kissing the top of their head. “Sleep well.” 

“You too, get some rest.” 

“I will. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
